


The Cursed and the Thief

by Fire_Bear



Series: Klance Month 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Going on a Quest, Klance Month 2019, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Pike's last theft may have caused someone's curse to reawaken and he may just be feeling guilty. So, with a little help from some (retired) friends, Pike goes off in search of where Thunderstorm Darkness has been magically transported to...





	The Cursed and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Why this was so hard yet so short, I don't know.

“That’s the only thing keeping the curse at bay, you idi-!” 

“And that was the last thing he said?” Valayun asked, incredulously.

“Yeah,” Pike confirmed, his tail twitching lazily. “And then he just- _ Poof_! Disappeared.”

“Like your teleportation spells?” Meklavar commented from the table she was sitting at.

“Well, yeah, but this one had purple smoke and he didn’t reappear close by,” explained Pike, looking at her from over his shoulder. “And, like, he didn’t seem capable of that when we were attempting to free those kids - and, y’know, pilfer some things.”

“You mean,” said Meklavar, shaking her head, “that you were there for thieving purposes, and he was there for actual heroic purposes.”

“Hey!” Pike exclaimed, whirling to face her. His tail whipped out behind him to hit against the counter while his long scarf floated through the air. That was most of the reason he wore it, since it made everything seem more dramatic. Pointing at Meklavar, Pike said, “I’m plenty heroic, when I wanna be. Just ’cause I don’t take on quests _ all the time _ like you lot used to, doesn’t mean I can’t be a hero, too.”

“Ha! I’d like to see that!”

“Come on, Mek. Don’t be so harsh - it’s just his nature,” said Block, coming through from the back of the little curio shop that he and Valayun had opened after their last big adventure. Something about that had exhausted Pike’s friends - probably because Gyro had disappeared on their journey. None of them had figured out what had happened and they’d had to give up the search as he had disappeared during the most dangerous part of their quest. Pike didn’t know if they’d ever find out what had happened to Gyro, but something within him said they’d find him if they went on another quest.

That was why Pike had gone out to find the Staff of Garanos, said to contain the highest carat of gold and one of every possible jewel. He hadn’t found it, getting wrapped up in a fight to save some kids (who had been kept in a dungeon for evil purposes or something) instead. It was also how he met the man he had been telling Valayun about, wondering if there was a way to help him, after…

“Well, he wasn’t very heroic in the end,” Meklavar commented. “I mean, he _ stole _ that.” She gestured with her axe at the pendant that was dangling from Valayun’s fingers.

“He was being all haughty!” Pike protested. “With his _ hair _ and his _ swords _ and his _ ‘you’re in the way’_. He had it coming.”

“And yet…”

“This was suppressing a powerful curse,” Valayun piped up. “It must have been helping him to move around easily. Perhaps he is cursed to stay somewhere in particular.”

“Yeah, that’s why I was hoping you’d be able to do something that’d tell me where he is,” Pike said, ignoring Meklavar as much as possible.

Block raised his eyebrows. “You’re really going to save this guy? What about the staff?”

“I figure he owes me,” Pike told him. “Once I take this back to him, I’ll make him get it for me. Or with me - he can be the sacrifice for those traps, if I can’t deactivate them myself.”

“I don’t know why you even want that staff,” Meklavar said, suddenly right behind Pike. He turned to find her standing closer, peering at the pendant. “We’ve all got more than enough money.”

“Maybe I just like a challenge,” Pike retorted, haughtily. “If you want the staff so badly-”

“Nah, I’m happy as is.”

Pike tried not to show his disappointment, but turned back to Valayun. “So? Can you figure out a way to find this guy?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling at him. Pike grinned back, whooping in delight. The anticipation of going off on another adventure had him feeling a little giddy, even if he never took it upon himself to actually accept quests. “I’ll even summon you a mount,” Valayun added. “It’ll save you the trip.”

“Ah,” said Pike, trying not to grimace. It would be much safer and get him there faster, but he’d been looking forward to the trials of another journey. His nature made him inclined to wander, but he couldn’t wander when he was flying straight to his destination. Suppressing a sigh, he resigned himself to Valayun’s help.

Valayun beckoned to him and he followed her around the counter, his tail curving its way behind him. Before they could get far, Meklavar made a noise and his ear twitched towards the sound, slowing to look over his shoulder, his tail swishing behind him. “Hey,” Meklavar said when she had his attention. “What’s this guy’s name?”

Snorting, Pike spun on his heel to face her. “Ha, you won’t believe me,” he said.

“Try me.”

“He told me,” Pike said, glancing at Block who looked just as interested, “that his name is - get this - _ Thunderstorm Darkness_.”

There was a brief silence. Then, with no restraint, Meklavar laughed, loudly. Block covered his mouth with his hand, though Pike could see his amusement around it. Even Valayun was pursing her lips to keep from laughing. “Seriously?” Meklavar asked through her laughter. She wiped at the tears in her eyes.

“I mean, that’s what he told me.” Pike grinned at them. “It _ does _ sound hilarious. But… I think Thunderstorm was his mother’s choice. He mentioned her…” And it hadn’t sounded to Pike like he’d known her very long or at all. On the other hand, Pike loved his family, even though he now wandered to and fro with only letters passing between them. He missed them dearly, but he couldn’t really go back, not after… 

“Perhaps we should not mock him, then,” Valayun said, her amusement faded now.

“No,” Pike agreed, smiling at her. “And I’d better get going, right?”

“Of course. Follow me and you’ll be bringing him home in no time.”

* * *

Despite how much Pike enjoyed the flights on Valayun’s mounts, he wasn’t sure he enjoyed it when he had no clue how to steer and Valayun wasn’t there. 

Nonetheless, Pike soon reached his destination. At least, he thought so. Below them was an expansive plain where herds of deer and buffalo roamed without boundaries or herders. A river curved through it, just deep enough for it to be a good water source, but not deep enough for a valley to have formed. Everything was flat - except for the tower that the mount was dropping down to land at. Around the tower were some stones that were lined out in boxes, as if there had once been walls and buildings and _ people_, but now they were long, _ long _ gone.

The tower itself was tall, but not the tallest tower that Pike had ever seen. Whatever it was made out of had a purple tinge to it, and the tiles on its pointed roof were painted a deeper shade of it. A little part of the tower jutted out, a roof covering the tiny protrusion; Pike assumed it was the tower’s version of an outhouse. Vines wound their way upwards, the flowers upon them violet in colour, as if the plants around the building had been infected with its colour. Windows dotted the top of the tower, at least six on one side. And, if Pike was not mistaken, that brown colour at the bottom of it was a _ door_. There wasn’t even a monster to defeat to get close to it.

“What sort of quiznacking curse is this?” Pike muttered to himself as the mount brushed against the top of the long grass.

Once they’d landed, Pike slid off the mount’s back, turning to it. This time, it had looked rather like a giant bird with pure white feathers. A blue jewel was embedded into its head and, as Pike watched, the jewel seemed to wriggle and it dropped from the creature’s head. Pike quickly caught it and looked down, watching as the gem unwound and became the pendant. Looking back up, Pike smiled at the animal.

“Thanks, lovely. Go back to Valayun now.”

With a low chirp, the bird did as he said, turning and launching itself into the air. Pike watched it go, his tail swishing through the air behind him. He bit his lip, thinking of the companions he’d left behind. Despite being happy for their new lives, he wished they’d come with him. Going on quests alone wasn’t as fun, especially since he had enough experience to breeze through each dungeon or temple without getting hurt. 

He turned to look at the tower, wondering what was waiting for him at the top. Would he be thrown out of the tower? He’d be able to use his magic to get back inside before he fell too far, but he’d have to be careful he didn’t use too much of it. Would Thunderstorm Darkness try to fight him? Because Pike wasn’t looking for one, and he hoped he could simply talk his way out of this. Who had a curse that restrained them to a tower, anyway? What kind of curse was this? And where had Thunderstorm Darkness gotten the pendant in the first place?

Lifting his hand, Pike looked it over once more. It seemed to be made of gold, shining in the sunlight. A purple mark with sharp edges and points had been carved into it. Pike had never seen the symbol before, and he wondered if it was a magical rune. There was a little catch on the side that Pike, in curiosity whilst on his way to the curio shop, had already tried to open. But, no matter what he’d used, he hadn’t been able to open it.

Shaking his head, Pike put the pendant in his pocket and crossed the open space to the tower. He stopped in front of the door, squinting at it. Tilting his head, he reached out, turned the handle and- it opened. Pike blinked at it, confused. Why wasn’t it locked? Surely there should be _ something _ to keep people from entering… 

Nevertheless, there was nothing else to do but climb the spiralling stairs that led up and up, higher and higher. Since there had been nothing outside, Pike was cautious, constantly checking for traps. It made his progress slow, which was infuriating, so he took to occasionally skipping a few steps thanks to his magic. Nothing happened and, eventually, he came to the end of the stairs and onto a landing.

He looked around in awe, his tail moving behind him as he took in the beauty of the place. On one side were plants. There was so much greenery that Pike was sure he had teleported outside. He spotted flowers bordering narrow paths; a whole rainbow of colours flowed into the open room, sunlight streaming in through windows that hadn't been as big outside. They spilled into the corridor between that and the library on Pike's other side.

Books as high as the eye could see. Books on shelves that curved with the tower. Books that were old and some that were new. All of them collected in a cosy room with chairs with high backs and soft cushions. Pike twitched with the sudden desire to curl up on one of them and sleep – it had been a while since he'd had more than quick catnaps.

Still, directly ahead of him, there was another set of stairs. They curved up and out of sight and Pike had the feeling that Thunderstorm Darkness was probably at the top. So he went onwards, expecting the stairs to go on for just as long. Instead, he felt as if he had barely started climbing when he came upon the next landing. This one was more open. Weapons lined the walls. Targets had been set up against the wall, each and every one of them with large gashes and slits in them. Marks littered the floor, scuffs and the mark of a blade digging into soft stone. A training area, Pike realised.

Yet another set of stairs was opposite him and Pike quickly made his way across it, using his magic to flit across the landing, rather nervous about the large axes and blades. He quickly made his way up the steps, wondering what he would find at the top of them. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't to come upon a living area.

Despite being entirely open plan, everything clearly separate from each other. The sleeping area contained a bed that was huge, bigger than any Pike had ever seen, and he had broken into palaces before. Pink bedding covered what was presumably, the softest mattress in existence. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, though its back was to the table and chairs that served as a place to eat a meal.

On the other side of the tower was a small stove and counters for preparation. A fireplace was set into the wall beside all of that, though it wasn't lit. Above it was a spit, waiting for a hunk of meat. Next to it, was a small pile of neatly chopped wood, piled in a pyramidal structure. Two doors were set into the wall on either side. One, Pike knew, would be the door to the outhouse. The other presumably led to a pantry – otherwise, where would all the food come from?

The most surprising thing about the place, however, was Thunderstorm Darkness himself. With his pointed ears and purple scar, his messy hair and his strong arms, the man had been stuffed into a pink ballgown. To add to the picture, a pink bow had been tied into his hair. His scowl detracted from how pretty he was in it and had the added effect of making Pike laugh, loud and long.

“How did you get here?” Thunderstorm Darkness demanded.

“Hang on- Hold on-” Pike gasped, trying to get his breath back. “Is this your curse?”

“It's part of it – not that you care-”

“Hey, now, wait a tick,” Pike said, taking deep breaths. “I just- back up a little. Your curse forces you to stay here and... wear a dress?”

Thunderstorm Darkness glared even more. Pike grinned back, happy enough to look into the man's eyes. They were very pretty, a rather unnatural shade of blue for a human, almost purple. It was what had made Pike suspect that he was a half-elf, at the very least. Still, Thunderstorm Darkness's though they were strange, they were probably more beautiful.

“It's not a joke,” Thunderstorm Darkness growled. “Do you think I want to be stuck here? With only pink dresses for clothing? I don't have a choice - every time I try to leave, I collapse.”

Pike grimaced. “Sounds rough, buddy.”

“You think?” snapped Thunderstorm Darkness. “And I finally got someone to get me a way to get out of here and you just took it.”

Guilt pierced Pike, just like it had when Thunderstorm Darkness had disappeared. It wasn't as if Pike wanted to steal things out of spite. His circumstances had led him here, and now he preferred the fun of a well-planned heist to working in a shop or whatever Meklavar did. People had told him, time and again, that he should go straight. He didn't really know what he was doing and stealing had become a habit. Of course, he tried to rob only those that deserved it – but it didn't look as though Thunderstorm Darkness had been one of those people.

“Yeah... That's why I'm here...” Pike admitted as his tail slid around his waist so that he could run his fingers along it.

“What, to steal more of my stuff?” Thunderstorm Darkness demanded.

Pike frowned. “Of course not. What would I want with boring books and bulky weapons? Everything here is worthless to me.”

“Oh, really?” snapped Thunderstorm Darkness. “It didn't stop you from taking that pendant. Probably didn't stop you from selling it, either.”

Narrowing his eyes, Pike took a step forward. He jabbed his finger in Thunderstorm Darkness's direction. “For your information,” he snapped, “I came here with the pendant.” He plunged his hand into the appropriate pocket and drew out the necklace, letting the pendant dangle.

Thunderstorm Darkness's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. After a moment of Lance glaring at Thunderstorm Darkness, the man found his voice and stepped closer. “You... Give that to me!”

“Not until you say 'thank you',” Pike said, backing off, the necklace jingling.

“You want me to say 'thank you' for stealing my anti-curse charm?” Thunderstorm Darkness demanded.

“No!” Pike said, stepping forward again, his tail swinging behind him. “I want you to actually thank me for saving those kids. You were being such a jerk about it that I-”

“Thank you.”

Pike stared at Thunderstorm Darkness. “Just like that? Why didn't you just do that at the time?! Was it so hard to admit that you couldn't do it all yourself?”

Looking away, Thunderstorm Darkness shrugged a shoulder. It looked odd with the dress – which, now that Pike had noticed, was a little tight on him. Maybe his adventuring had made him more muscular since the last time he’d been in it. He looked rather ridiculous – and yet...

“You are so infuriating,” Thunderstorm Darkness muttered.

Raising an eyebrow, Pike moved a little closer, though still out of reach, especially in that dress. “Just for that, I'm keeping it.”

“No, you won't,” said Thunderstorm Darkness. “I won't let you leave here with that. I can run in this dress, you know.”

Pike pursed his lips. “Why should I? You belittled my help, shoved me out of the way, and you just insulted me. So, tell me one reason why I should.”

“Because it's mine and I need it,” growled Thunderstorm Darkness, moving still closer. In fact, now that Pike thought about it, they had gotten pretty close. If he wanted, he could reach forward to touch Thunderstorm Darkness, run his hands over his dress, punch him in the face.

Letting his tail flick around, Pike whacked Thunderstorm Darkness with the tip. The man glowered, but Pike ignored his look. “Why do you need to leave here so badly?” Pike asked. “I mean, you look like you've got it pretty good. A library with good books, an indoor garden, people bringing you food-”

“They don't,” said Thunderstorm Darkness. Pike blinked at him, confused. “Nobody ever comes here. I mean, a few people have, but that was to help me escape. And you. But... the food and the books and the plants, they all just appear where I need them. Same with the clothes, hence...” Thunderstorm Darkness gestured to the dress.

“So you're lonely?”

“That's not the only reason.” Thunderstorm Darkness looked away and folded his arms. “My friend is in trouble. I need to go save him.”

“Huh?” said Pike, terribly confused. “How can you have a friend if no-one comes here?”

“From before I was cursed, idiot.”

“Okay, geez.” Pike paused, watching Thunderstorm Darkness scowl at him. “So... what you're saying is that... you need to go on a quest?”

“If you wanna say that, then, yeah.”

“Huh. Interesting.” Pike thought about what he wanted to do. He still wanted to get that staff – it was an unfinished job, and he didn't like those. But a quest that would maybe take him so far out of his way that he wouldn't be back for months? That sounded tempting. There would be loads of things to steal. And, maybe, this would make up for the whole pendant debacle and he could finally forget about it. “Well, I think I'll give you this back.” He shook the charm at him. “But!” he exclaimed as Thunderstorm Darkness excitedly stepped forward. Thunderstorm Darkness stopped, his eyes narrowed. “Only if we go on a quest.”

Thunderstorm Darkness frowned. “What quest?”

“Your quest,” Pike explained. “Or you help me get that staff I was trying to... purloin when you interrupted me with the kids.”

“I didn't interrupt you. You came to help all on your own.”

“Ah, so you admit I was a help!” Pike exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air.

“Not much of one,” Thunderstorm Darkness grumbled. “And I don't want you getting caught up in this. Just give me the necklace and go.”

“Nope,” said Pike, popping the 'p'. “It's the quest or the staff for the necklace or I walk back out of here.”

Again, Thunderstorm Darkness scowled. It took him a few long moments to come to a decision, but, eventually, he sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Now, give me the necklace so we can go.” He held out his hand.

“I think there should've been a ‘please’ there,” Pike commented, though he didn't let Thunderstorm Darkness respond. Instead, with a puff of smoke, he disappeared from Thunderstorm Darkness's view and reappeared behind him. Before Thunderstorm Darkness could react, Pike carefully lifted the necklace and lifted it over his head. “Sorry for taking this,” he murmured as he pulled the ends around the back of Thunderstorm Darkness's neck. Thunderstorm Darkness tensed, but Pike ignored that as he focussed on the small latch. His mind wandered as he brushed away Thunderstorm Darkness's hair. “Though, if I'm going on this quest, I'm gonna have to come up with a different name for you.”

“What?” Thunderstorm Darkness demanded.

“I can't call you 'Thunderstorm Darkness' all the time. It's way too long!”

“But that's my name,” protested the man himself.

“Hm, well, I suppose I'll just call you 'Thunder' for short,” said Pike as he let go of the necklace. He backed off and circled Thunderstorm, letting his tail brush against Thunderstorm's hip, revelling at the silky dress. It was definitely made of something rich and Pike wondered how these clothes got here and why they were fit for a princess. He brightened up, grinning as he spun on his heel to look at Thunderstorm. “Or I can call you 'princess'.”

At that exact moment, however, his smile faltered. Now that he was closer, now that he wasn't aggravated and arguing, Pike could see how pretty Thunderstorm was in that dress. The necklace added a delicate touch that Pike had never considered before, but the way it drew attention to Thunderstorm's neck... Some sort of instinct, deep within, prompted him to shiver, and he had to look away for a moment. Thunderstorm really did look a lot like a princess.

“No,” said Thunderstorm firmly, his frown somehow attractive. “Thunder will be fine... Pike, right?”

“Yeah,” said Pike with a pleased smile, his tail swishing through the air in delight. 

“Well, Pike, let’s go,” said Thunderstorm, taking a step towards the door.

“Woah!” exclaimed Pike, holding his hand out until Thunderstorm’s chest was pressed against it. “We should figure out where we’re going first. And we need to make a plan, right? So plant your butt on a chair while I fix us something to eat with that magical food of yours - I’m hungry.”

Despite his disgruntled expression, Thunderstorm turned to the table and did as he was told. Pike only just stopped himself from chuckling at the sight of Thunderstorm’s pout. Instead, he made his way to the pantry, anticipation running through him as he wondered what travelling with Thunderstorm would be like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of me seeing fanart of Keith as a princess in Monsters & Mana and also knowing about him being the barbarian half-elf or whatever the creators said. I thought I'd throw both in, since I was a little unsure about this entire AU... ^^"
> 
> And I had difficulty showing Pike's motivation? Like, I hope people understand that he's a thief because it was a necessity that prevented him from staying in his hometown or going back, then for living, and then a habit he can't shake. Then he'd tagged along for the quests for thieving purposes before he realised that he enjoyed going on adventures - just in time for the others to have had enough of them, which is why he's wandering around trying to steal a staff.
> 
> I dunno, I just struggled with this - is it because their names are different? Or maybe it was because I was trying to sort of write it as if Lance and the others were playing this... that's why they all laugh at the name.
> 
> I honestly don't know what happened with this... =/


End file.
